Anatomy of an Updo NCIS: Los Angeles
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute and comfortable, right?
1. Intro

**Anatomy of an Up-do**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of NCIS: Los Angeles**.

**A/N**: This fic is a series of drabbles (trying to stay at 200 words) concerning my favorite crime fighting ladies, summer weather and long hair. This idea popped into my head a few nights ago when I came back from my birthday celebration. I have spent about 2 years growing my hair out. And all the ladies at my church were chopping theirs off. It was just below my ears when I got serious about growing it out. I wore braids for about a year. When I took them out, I let my hair breathe for a month then I had a perm put in. My hair is now below my shoulders and I love it. However, I live in Memphis and it has already started to get hot. For my birthday, I had my hair in a ponytail started at the crown on my head so it could swing freely and stay off my neck. I forgot to take the hair clip out when I went to bed and remembered when I woke up suddenly with my head hurting from the clip. Of course, it could have been this idea trying to get out. I'm seeing this series in 6 fics so far, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, CSI, Criminal Minds, NCIS, and NCIS: Los Angeles. So I guess if you Author Alert me then you'll know when I post each one. Or you could just keep checking my profile for new stories or checking the fics. Everything is written from POV of each lady. Please read and review. I enjoy reviews.


	2. Kensi

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of NCIS: Los Angeles**.

**Summary:** One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding the sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute _and_ comfortable, right?

Chapter 1: Kensi

_**Who shall I be today? Am I playing the sexy bar fly with the long flowing hair who likes biker boys? Even though I'm more interested in the bikes? **_

She tousled her hair a bit.

_**Hey, maybe this time I get to **__**be**__** the biker chick.**_

She teased it to make it seem more voluminous and wild. She might need hairspray.

_**Perhaps, I'm the business woman with the French Twist? Complete with librarian glasses?**_

She twisted her hair in a French Twist, albeit it was a messy one.

_**Super athlete chick with a swinging ponytail? **_

Kensi was standing in the mirror of Hetty's "imaging chamber", changing her hairstyles, waiting to see who she needed to be today. Hetty told her they were going undercover at an S&M club, showing her the leather outfit she was going to wear.

_**Aha, dominatrix! Long, luxurious ponytail it is.**_

She began brushing her hair to make it super shiny and used a small rubber band to hold her hair. The outfit came with a leather ponytail clip. She smiled a sweet smile when she found out that Sam would be her "boyfriend" and an evil grin that Callen would be their "slave".

_**Payback time.**_


	3. Hetty

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of NCIS: Los Angeles**.

**Summary:** One of the best accessories a woman can wear is her hair. In the summer, it is an up-do. The main point is to look cute while she keeps her hair up and off her neck, avoiding the sweat. After all, being fashionable means being cute _and_ comfortable, right?

Chapter 2: Hetty

_**I'm so glad that I have no cases to oversee today. I need this time to myself. It's not much but I appreciate it. **_

The petite NCIS Operations Manager stood in front of her hall mirror, adjusting her sun hat. She had purchased it a few years ago; about the time she planted her roses in the garden.

_**Oh, let's call it what it really is, a sun cap **__**disguised**__** as a garden hat. **_

She also adjusted the small ponytail she pulled together at the nape of her neck.

_**Ah, I remember the luxurious, lengthy, curly hair days of my youth. The constant brushing, pinning with bobby pins and hair clips, rollers.**_

She shook her head at the nonsense she used to go through to try and catch a gentleman's eye. She was a woman and that was what she was taught to do.

_**Some used to say that a woman's beauty was all in the style of her hair. Well, what's the use of having pretty hair on the top of the head when the inside is empty?**_

She stepped into her garden, greeting her roses and tugging the cap forward, pulling the ponytail further away from her neck.


End file.
